The Journey to Different Worlds
by YummixYumi
Summary: Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia happen to go through a portal. It results with them being transfer to another world. They are on a journey to get back to their own world. They encounter many things. This story combines many different animes and mangas.
1. Chapter 1

**xmidnightrose22:** OHAYOU! Minna-san!

**Ran:** Hey everyone. This is her second fanfiction.

**xmidnightrose22:** Yup. I'll try my best to make it awesome.

**Miki:** She doesn't own Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Doki. Peach-Pit does.

**Su:** They may be out of character a little bit.

**xmidnightrose22:** Ikuto is 3 grade level higher in my story. Which makes him a freshman.

**Miki:** She won't continue unless she gets 8 reviews.

**xmidnightrose22: **That is so I know that it's good enough.

**Ran: **Hope you enjoy it!

**Su:** If you hadn't read her other story, you should.

**Miki:** She also has another Shugo Chara story in the making.

* * *

**The Journey to Different Worlds**

Today was just another normal day. Everyone was in the royal garden. The royal garden was filled with colorful flowers surrounding the area. There were only three girls and 2 guys in the guardian. They were all seated together around a table. There was some cookies on the table.

The blond hair boy placed a huge stack of paper onto the table. They were discussing the embryo earlier, but they needed to finish the guardian's work. The blond hair boy divided the papers as evenly as possible. The group examine each assignment. They were to split up to make things faster. They all headed out of the garden. Amu first assignment was to help find the class' pet. It was said that they took the bird to the park and it had gotten away.

The park was quite busy today. There were children playing on the playground, adults taking walks, and some were even swimming. The park had a lake connected to the sea, a playground, picnic tables, and many food stands. Amu was wandering around the park searching for the yellow bird.

" Amu-chan, I sense something around here," Su told Amu.

" Ran, Chara change! "Amu shouted. Colorful lights circled over Amu. Amu was now wearing a pink tennis outfit with rollerblades. Amu had chara transform with Ran. They sprinted to the destination. Once they reached the place, they saw a girl with long green hair. Oh her neck was a glowing pendant. The ? egg behind the girl swallowed her up. The egg slowly opened to reveal the girl in an outfit with notes all around. The girl was holding a flute in her hand.

" Musical Dream" was the name of the green hair girl chara change.

" Hop, Step, Jump!" Amu took a huge leap and was now in the air. The green hair girl took in a breath and blew into the flute. A loud screeching noise came blasting out from the flute. The strong, musical wind thrashed Amu to the hard, concrete ground. In the next moment, the music changed to a soft melody. Everyone in the park, except amu and her chara, began to collapse. They were in a deep sleep.

Those that were swimming, began to sink to the bottom of the mysterious lake. The people out on the street were on the ground sleeping. They were all having nightmares.

" Su, lets go" Amu told Su. There came the swirling bright light. Amu outfit now changed into the green puffy dress. They use remake honey on everything around them, however the ones in the water were already unconscious.

" Hey, You know that even though you may not be good now, you'll be in time. So this isn't making anyone happy." Amu told the green hair girl.

The girl went back into the egg and changed back. Amu let out a sigh of relief before realizing that more trouble lies ahead.

" Amu those guys are drowning we have to say them" Su said.

Amu dove underwater, trying to save everyone. The guardian weren't there to help since they were all very busy. Amu pulled up as many people as she could. The others around the park were still unconscious. After the last person was brought up to surface, Amu began to get out of the water.

Tug. Tug. Amu was dragged into the strange lake. Lulu had already left the area long after Amu defeated the green hair girl. Yoru happened to be passing by when he saw Amu getting pulled into the water. He knew it would be better to search for help. Anyway, Miki and Ran tried to pull Amu back up, but could not. The thing in the water was too much for them to handle. Amu was trying her best to be free of the creature.

" We have to call for help!" Ran yelled.

" We couldn't possibly leave Su and Amu." Miki replied.

" How about you stay here, and I go look for help?! I'm the fastest!" Ran yelled.

" There isn't enough time to get help!" Miki screamed out frustrated. She took a deep breath of air and doved right into the water. Ran followed after.

**Meanwhile ....**

' Ah! Those guys are in trouble! Must tell Ikuto! Nya' Yoru thought. Yoru flew back quickly to Ikuto. Ikuto was on the school roof. He was sleeping peacefully before a minature cat came flying by. Yoru began shaking Ikuto as hard as he could. Ikuto would not budge.

" Ikuto, Ikuto. You have to go somewhere now!" Yoru pleaded.

" So what? It's probablly something unimportant, " Ikuto replied calmly.

" Fine then. I'll just go find Kiddy King and have him go help Amu from drowning." Yoru mumbled to himself. ' Eh, who cares anyway. Its just some person....... WAIT! Amu is drowning?!' Ikuto thought. He jerked up and went off to look for a place with water.

**With Amu and her chara........**

Miki and Ran grabbed onto Amu. The thing that dragged Amu down had already left. Amu didn't have enough strenght left to swim back up. Su and Amu had already went back to their original form. They all began to loose conscious.

**With Yoru.....**

Yoru was flying like crazy to reach the academy. He flew right into the Royal Garden. Everyone was sitting down chatting. The chara were all crowded around the doll house. The chara turned around to see Yoru. Yoru was in a mess. He had leaves all stuck in his hair and his clothes all recked.

" What are you doing here Yoru!!!!" Kiseki screamed. The guardians look up to see what the commotion was about.

" What is he doing here?" Rima asked.

" No time for that! Amu is in HUGE trouble," Yoru told them.

" I'm sure she would be fine." Tadase replied.

" What happened?" Nagehiko asked.

" Ah, I was wandering around and saw those guys battling a ? egg. She managed to save everyone, but something pulled her down into the water. Ran and Miki are having a hard time saving her." Yoru explained. The guardian dashed off to the lake in the park. As soon as they left, an egg broke open. It was a yellow, diamond egg. Dia came out from the egg. She headed toward the lake, taking a secret shortcut. Dia arrived before anyone else came to the lake. She dove into the water to reach the rest of them. Dia grabbed onto the others. She was going to bring them up when a strange, mysterious light engulf them.

* * *

**xmidnightrose22:** Hope you enjoyed it. My other story may take a while to be updated. I been quite busy with different things.

**Dia: **Don't forget to review! I will continue if I get to 8 reviews.

**xmidnightrose22:** Yup. So please review my first Shugo Chara fanfic.

**Dia:** A surprise will await Amu.


	2. Searching

Yummixyumi: Okay here's the second chapter I promise because of having 8 reviews. Not sure if I'm going to add another chapter or not. Well hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Aimlessly searching around, Ikuto ended up at the park.

_Huh? Everyone is unconscious. Wait. There's a yellow blob hovering over the lake. Could that be where Amu is?_ Ikuto thought to himself as he ran through the park while managing to avoid stepping on the people lying on the ground. As soon as he reached the edge of the lake, he notices that the yellow object was already in the water and heading a certain direction.

_I hope this is the right spot_. Afterwards, he plunged into the lake without a second thought. Under the water, he spotted a flash of pink and tried with all his might to get there as fast as he could. The closer he got, the clearer the figure. The pink that he saw was actually Amu's hair. Her eyes were closed and her face completely drained of all color. A tiny yellow blob (from what Ikuto could make out) was floating around her.

_I can almost reach her, just a little more. I need to hurry._ A blinding flash of light surrounded Amu. Ikuto squint his eyes as he reached out his hand to grab a hold of her. However, he grasps hold of nothing. Again and again, he kept trying to reach her, failing at every attempt. Finally, the light faded away. Ikuto quickly scanned the area, helplessly trying to catch sight of her. The light was gone and with it went Amu and her charas. Not capable of holding his breath for any longer, Ikuto swam up for air. After rising to inhale a huge breath of air, he was greeted by the sight of the guardians peering over the edge of the lake.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Tadase yelled out. Ikuto slowly swam to shore. He pulled himself out of the water as Yoru came rushing at him.

"I thought you weren't going to bother coming out here," said Yoru. Ignoring this comment, Ikuto, soaking wet with his clothes sticking on to him, approached the guardians.

"She's gone," Ikuto whispered weakly.

"What do you mean by gone? Amu?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, she disappeared, without a trace. She was just under the water one moment, and then suddenly she vanished," replied Ikuto.

"If we spread out now, we can still find her before something worse happens. I'm going in!" announced Tadase.

"Ha. She's not going to be found. I was in the water a while ago. Some yellow thing, maybe a bug, was floating around her. She was so pale. Then this light blinded me, and the next thing I knew, she was gone. That strange light took her," replied Ikuto.

"Maybe she got out. Why would a light take her? Maybe you saw wrong. She can still be around," suggested Yaya.

"Alright, Rima, you go around and ask those that are starting to wake up if they see her or know anything. Tadase and I will go into the lake to look for her. Yaya will stay up her and search the area for any sign of her. As for you, Ikuto, you're going to show us where you supposedly saw her along with Yoru," stated Nagihiko. Everyone transformed with their charas except for Rima because it would be strange to others if she was in that form.

"Go! Go! Duckies!" Yaya shouted out as she sent her baby ducks to survey the area. The three guys dove right into the water while Rima hurried to gather information. Hours passed by, and soon the park was empty. The reddish orange sun was setting, leaving little light for the group to see. Unable to identify anything in the dark, the group agreed to go back to the Royal Garden for the chance that Amu would be waiting there.

"Her bag is still here… she couldn't have gone home," Rima pointed out disdainfully the moment she entered the garden. The group went to their table in the center of the garden and sat down to discuss the matter before them.

"Alright, let's see what we've gathered so far," said Tadase.

"We couldn't find anything underwater and even went to the location that Ikuto pointed out," answered Nagihiko.

"My Duckies couldn't find anything except for a few bobby pins and hair clips lying around," replied Yaya.

"I've asked around about what happened. Many of them don't remember a thing. One girl did mention a harsh wind that blew which suddenly stopped, and was follow by a soft melody that came afterward. Those that were near the lake said that the last thing they could remember was swimming in the lake and they're still wondering how they even got out. And my last piece of information is from the class that lost their yellow canary. Apparently, Amu was helping them search for it, but suddenly ran off. The bird was eventually found, but Amu never came back to report in," informed Rima. Everyone sat still, quietly contemplating what they should do. Kusukusu flew over to the doll house and took a seat.

"Eh? That's odd, I'm sure it wasn't like that before, "Kusukusu said. Kusukusu flew over to where the guardians, Ikuto, and other charas were. "Rima, you need to see this. Come on lets go to the doll house."

"This is very serious, Kusukusu. Amu, Miki, Ran, and Su are missing, "replied Rima.

"They aren't the only ones missing, the other egg broke and it's empty," answered Kusukusu.

"WHAT?" the group yelled out. Rushing over to the doll house they went.

"No fair. Pepe never got a chance to meet the new Chara yet, "said Pepe disappointed.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

"Ah, what are all of you still doing here? Oh fancy seeing you here, Ikuto."

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

*Cough* *Cough* Ugh. I feel sick. My head hurts. It's so dark in here, where am I anyways? Ah… I was sinking, drowning…. Am I dead? Amu thought to herself.

Creak. The darkness of the dimly lit room was broken by the small line of light that came streaming in. Amu perceived a shadowy figure coming from the direction of the light. Clunk. "~~~ " Clunk. Clunk. "~~ "

The figure seemed to have crouched down, slowly pick itself up and headed closer to where Amu was laying. Thud. Scratch. Scratch. A small yellow glow appeared that seem to spread farther and farther. It was a fire. Clearly now, Amu could see that the creature wasn't some monster. In fact, it was a girl, slightly older than Amu. Her very light caramel hair swayed back and forth as she walked over to Amu. "~~ " was what Amu could make out from the approaching girl. Rising carefully from where she laid, Amu looked up and stared right into the girl's curious golden colored eyes.

"~~ ," said the girl while subtly tilting her head to the side. " "

"I don't understand a single word that you're saying. Do you speak Japanese?" questioned Amu, while trying to create symbols with her hands. The girl looked perplexed. She stood there quietly for a moment.

"~~ ," the girl said. She motioned for Amu to stay, and then she suddenly ran off.


End file.
